gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Donna Feldman
Donna Feldman (born April 28, 1982) is an American Model and actress, best known for her appearances in the film You Don't Mess with the Zohan and the magazine Maxim. Early Life Feldman was born and raised in Calabasas, California. Her parents are Israeli and decent from Russia and Poland. Feldman was discovered while obtaining a marketing and merchandising degree at the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising. Upon graduation, Feldman pursued modeling full-time. Career Modeling Feldman is predominately a worldwide commercial and fashion model who appears regularly in magazines such as FHM, Maxim, Marie Claire, Esquire, and GQ just to name a few. Thus Far, Feldman has appeared on the cover of FHM Australia, Esquire in Czech Republic, Maxim in Germany, GQ in Mexico, FHM in South Africa, and DT in Spain. Additionally, she has appeared on the covers AC Luxury magazine, Vegas Essential, La Direct Stepping Out, Fitness RX, In Design and Shy magazine in the United States. Feldman has also appeared in campaigns for Visa Black card, Conturelle Lingerie, 1921jeans, Apart Fashion, Bebe, Bejeweled by Susan Fixel, Bellagio Resort, Belldini, Caesar's Palace, Christian Audigier, Christian Audigier Swimwear, Diesel, Faber Felina Lingerie, Finest Fashion. Fila, Jaguar, Lucky Brand, Madeleine, Miracle suit Swimwear, Parisa Lingerie, A. Che Swimwear, Lisa Blue, Mouawad Jewelry, Tecumseh Shoes, Nautica, New Yorker, Panasonic, Platini Jeans, Pleasure State VIP, Pontiac for Sports Illustrated, Quelle, Rampage, Revlon, Sean John, Tara, Tart Collection, Target, Tornado, Varla, Verizon Wireless, Wella, Westfield Shopping Center and Zanetti. Feldman is currently signed to Wilhelmina Models in Los Angeles as well as Ford Models in Chicago, Elite Amsterdam, Most Wanted Models in Munich/Hamburg, Ice Models in Cape Town and Look Models in San Francisco. Acting By 2003, Feldman starred opposite Justin Timberlake in the music video Senorita. Feldman also appeared in the music videos Blame the Vain by Dwight Yoakam, It's so Easy by Sugar Ray and Tired for Being Sorry by Enrique Iglesias. In 2005, Feldman was a trophy Girl at the 2005 Academy Awards which led to a spot on Deal or No Deal. Feldman held the #22 case for a majority of he show's first season, but left to pursue a role on Fashion House the TV drama where she played as Gloria for 65 episodes airing in over 50 countries worldwide. In 2007, Feldman had a small part on the NBC drama and comedy series, Las Vegas. However, in 2008, Feldman had the biggest break yet when she was offered a role in Adam Sandler's comedy film You Don't Mess with the Zohan. Feldman was chosen by Sandler after seeing her editorial in Stuff ''magazine. Due to the success of the film, Feldman was offered a co-host position on ''The Fashion Team and panelists on Redeye. In 2011, Feldman appeared in a Visa Black card commercial as well as landing small television roles on Chuck, Deadliest Warrior and Castle. Show appeared Deal or No Deal Link Her Official Website Her Official Facebook Page Her Official Twitter Page Category:Models Category:People Category:1982 Births